


Summer Love

by Gandr



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr
Summary: Caster!Nero convinces her Master to go on a small "vacation" to a small, uninhabited island for some rest and relaxation. Little does he know, Caster has an ulterior motive.





	Summer Love

For some reason, several Servants wanted to rayshift to the uninhabited island that was the site of what could be called a vacation for the Servants and the lone Master of Chaldea. Nero, Tamamo no Mae, Kiyohime and Mordred, the culprits who strongarmed everyone, well, mainly Romani, into rayshifting everyone, vanished as soon as they arrived; presumably to goof off. It wasn't like there was anything serious going on, since the next Singularity hadn't appeared yet, so I had little room to argue. Besides, it would be a lie to say I didn't enjoy seeing the Servants in my care enjoying themselves, clad in swimsuits to boot.

 

I nestled myself under an umbrella, stretched out on a beach chair. While I loved the water, the beach, all of it, right now, I needed to relax. Saving humanity from certain destruction is, well, stressful to say the least, and relaxing like this was exactly what the doctor ordered. Literally. Even Mash was insistent on me going along.

 

At some point, I had nodded off, drifting into a light nap, when I heard footsteps in the sand approaching, as if they were trying to be quiet, and a soft voice. I couldn't really make out what was being said, but it was familiar, someone I knew. Choosing to ignore it, I stayed where I was, choosing to continue napping while whomever it was passed by. Perhaps they were trying to be quiet for my sake. As soon as that thought crossed through my consciousness, I felt someone straddling me, and it compelled me to open my eyes.

 

“N-Nero?” I was a little groggy, to which Caster giggled a little, puffing out her chest proudly.

 

“Umu! Yes, it's me, Master.” She replied, sliding her sunglasses on top of her head, long, beautiful twintails falling to her sides as she leaned forward, balancing herself with one hand places next to me while caressing my face, fixing my glasses in the process, “I couldn't help it, after I noticed how cute you looked, sleeping like this.”

 

I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit at her touch, not just from her hand, either. Ever so gently, I could feel her breasts, somehow still contained in the red and white striped halter bikini, lightly pressing on my bare chest, “O-Oh.” was my reply, “I don't know how I'm cute, compared to you, Nero.”

 

She puffed her cheeks a bit, seemingly dissatisfied with my reply, before smiling a sweet smile, “Well, you're correct in the notion that not many can live up to the standard I set, but you, Master, certainly do.”

 

I returned the smile, at ease from her praise, even if her arrogant nature shone through, she was still a genuine person. My fingers reached up, gently running through golden blonde hair before caressing her cheek, “To receive such praise from you, I can do nothing else but accept it, right?”

 

She leaned in closer, forehead touching mine, her body against mine, my heart beating faster as I felt her press against me, “Hehehe,” She giggled again, a melodic, beautiful sound to my ears, “Now that I have you alone, Master....” Her lips were so close to mine, I could feel her breath on them, I could feel the anticipation surging through me as I leaned up to meet hers, tenderly kissing her. Slowly, passionately, and she returned it with her own fervor, tongue caressing my lips as I parted mine. Her tongue caressed mine as my arms wrapped around her shoulders, gently caressing the back of her head as we continued to kiss. When she pulled away, there was still a string of saliva connecting us before she wiped her mouth.

 

 

Nero's cheeks were just as flushed as mine, but the look in her eye said she wanted more. Her lips curled into a devilish grin as her fingers trailed down my chest, tracing small patterns on my skin as she went further down, making a circle around my bellybutton and stopping at my shorts. The feeling of her warm, soft hands on my skin was....amazing. I can't describe why, it might be the loving, wanting way she did it.

 

“Umu,” She spoke, her tone sultry and breathy, “What's this, Master?” Her hand moved outside of my shorts, squeezing me through the fabric, “You're already so thick and hard....Hehehe, I should be flattered, shouldn't I?”

 

I couldn't help but smile sheepishly, meeting her shining green eyes looking back at me, “Well, this is the natural response to having you on top of me like this, is it not?”

 

As she spoke, she had managed to pull them down enough to expose me, wrapping her slender fingers around me, the bracelets on her wrists lightly rattling against themselves as she started stroking me up and down, chuckling when I let out a soft moan. She wiggled her hips, moving forward before moving her hips back and forth against the length of my shaft, grinding her bikini clad folds against it. I looked up, and she was looking down at me with a look of pure desire. Part of me wondered if this was the entire reason she wanted to come here specifically. I sat up, just enough to reach out and run my fingers along the strap of her bikini top, tugging it to the side as her breast bounced free from the strip of fabric. I wasted no time giving it a firm squeeze, receiving a gentle moan of approval from her before leaning forward a little further, locking my lips around her nipple.

 

“O-Oh, yes, there we go~” She moaned, her voice catching in her throat as I teased her nipple with my tongue, tugging on her nipple slightly as I pulled my head away slightly. Her fingers entwined with my hair, tugging on it slightly as I continued, moaning gently, words of encouragement and praise being spoken in soft, lustful tones. My free hand teased and played with her other breast, freeing it as well from her bikini top. The sound of her voice, the smell of her skin and the softness of her breast was incredible, even the slight pain from her pulling my hair was amazing in this moment.

 

Her hips continuing to grind on me for a few more minutes before she stopped, putting her hands on my shoulders and pushing me onto my back again, her fingers tugging her bikini to the side. She lowered herself again, grinding herself on my length again; I could feel how drenched she was, and if it was possible, I was turned on even more because of this. Nero lifted her hips up, positioning my thick, erect shaft at her waiting entrance, biting her lip.  
  
“So, my perverted Master,” She spoke, licking her lips in anticipation, lowering her hips just enough so a little bit of my tip passed inside of her; the feeling her of her warm, wet body was indescribable, “How badly, do you want to be inside of me?”

 

Oh man, she was teasing me now. I knew Nero could be devilish but this was something else, “Well, Nero,” I responded, placing my hands on her hips, “ I would say, this badly.” As soon as those words left my lips, in one motion, I thrusted my hips upward, pushing her hips downwards until I was completely inside of her. The look on her face went from surprise, to a look of bliss as she moaned, hands on my chest as she hung her head for a moment, her breath heavy and panting. I somehow knew she was wanting that, for me to take the initiative by the way she offered no resistance. She began to rock her hips back and forth, fingers entwined with mine as I thrusted my hips to meet hers; the inside of her body was warm, and seemed to wrap around and fit me perfectly.

 

“O-Oh my, Master,” She moaned, leaning in once more, bare breasts pressing onto my chest as I wrapped my arms around her again, “Y-You feel amazing inside of me..”

 

Our lips met once more, this time a bit sloppier, tongues sliding over each other with each kiss, our moans partially muffled by the sound of our lips meeting, the beach chair sliding back and forth on the sand from the movement of our bodies. Each kiss wasn't enough for either of us, even as our hips moved faster, my thrusts hitting deeper inside of her. Nero had to break our kiss, holding herself up with her hands pressed on my chest, head hanging as she moaned loudly, not even trying to keep what we were doing quiet. To be fair, neither was I, my own moans a bit quieter than hers.

 

“Are you going to cum, Master?” She purred, lifting her head to look at me lustfully, her messy bangs making her so much more alluring, “Where do you want to cum, be honest~”

 

I looked down, seeing myself entering her, sliding in and out as we moved out bodies, her breasts bouncing with each movement we made, fingers curling on my chest, leaving red scratches all over my skin.  
  
“Inside you. I-I want to cum inside of you, Nero.”

 

She arched her back, hands sliding down to my stomach to keep herself balanced, “U-Umu, you're such an honest Master. Please. Empty yourself inside of me, Master. Cum inside of me!”

 

With a final thrust, I could feel myself releasing, spraying my thick, hot seed inside of her in several large bursts, Nero's fingers leaving deep red marks down my body as she shuddered, her own orgasm rippling through her as she moaned louder than she had before, eyes clenched shut as she cried out. She lifted her hips, swinging her leg over me to get off from on top of me; whatever wasn't still inside of her dripped out as she shakily sat down.

 

“T-That was...bigger than I thought.” She said, speaking through a few heavy breaths. I sat up, sitting next to her, nuzzling her cheek before peppering it with several small, quick kisses, eliciting a content giggle from the Caster. She looked over at me, eyes widening, “Incredible....Master...you're still...”

 

Curious, I looked down, and even I was surprised that I was still...solid. Even after such a large orgasm, I was still ready to go. With a wave of her hand, Nero all but summoned two golden apples from thin air, taking several large bites from her, seemingly wolfing it down in seconds. As soon as I bit into mine, I could feel all of the vigor return to my body, any exhaustion was wiped away as soon as all that was left were two cores.

 

Before she could even say anything, my lips were locked against hers once more, her hands caressing my face, kissing deeply for a moment before pulling away. In under a moment, she was laying in the same position I was, looking at me with a 'come hither' expression in her smile. It took little coherence for me to be on top of her, her arms wrapped around my neck, tugging on my bottom lip with her teeth as I teased her a little, running my length along her warm, wet folds. I could hear her groan in anticipation, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her pout. It was just way too cute.

 

“You better take advantage of that golden apple,” She pouted, “You better not waste it, or I'll be upset.”

 

 

 

In response, I pulled my hips back a bit before slowly sliding inside of her again until our hips met again, Nero turned her head to the side as she leaned back, a blissful smile etched on her face as she wrapped her legs around my waist, effectively locking me in. My hips seemed to be moving on their own, thrusting back and forth inside of her, her legs still locked around me. My lips graced the hot, smooth skin of her neck; I could feel her throbbing pulse beneath the skin.

 

“M-Master, y-you're being so rough with m-me.” She moaned, gasping in surprise when I bit into her neck, sucking hard as her fingers ran down my back, leaving dark red marks up and down my body while I left several on her neck. We exchanged several passionate, sloppy kisses as we continued, the chair creaking from the intensity of our lovemaking.

 

I could feel myself pulse, continuing to thrust inside of her, harder and deeper before cumming once again, somehow just as much as the previous time. Sweat ran down my back, burning as it rolled over the deep red marks Nero left mere moments before. I paused for a moment, watching her lying beneath me, chest heaving, rising and falling with each deep breath, but, I wasn't quite done with her yet. She gave a small squeak of a moan as I pulled out of her, pulling her up by her arm gently before turning her around, her face against the warm, interwoven plastic of the chair.

 

“W-Wait, l-let me rest for a-” She started to speak, but I had already given my answer, a sharp moan passing her lips as I quickly and decisively entered her for a third time, hips meeting the back of her thighs, “Y-You're so deep....”

 

There was little she could do in her state, resigning to lay there, moaning into the chair as my hips slapped against hers, my fingers gripping her hips to keep her still as I slammed into her. Her fingers clenched as she moaned, looking back at me occasionally. Her words, when she spoke, were slurred, as if she was having trouble speaking. I leaned forward, reaching my arm around her waist.

 

“W-What are you?” She started to say, before moaning again as my fingers started rubbing her clit, letting out a long, loud moan, “I-I feel like I'm going c-crazy!”

 

The position was a little awkward, but my hips continued to move, fingers rubbing and teasing her as I held her still. Nero's mouth was agape, a seemingly endless stream of moans and lustful whines was the only thing she was able to utter. I felt her whole body tense, muscles tighten as her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as she came for a third time. Both hands free to hold her hips, I made sure to hit as deep as I could, moaning a little as I felt my final burst coming. One, two and finally three more thrusts inside of her and filled her up one last time.

 

As soon as I pulled out, everything started dripping out of her, even as I gently laid her on her side. I took a few deep breaths, sweat still rolling down my back, chest, forehead, everywhere. I gingerly moved her bangs from her eyes, and was met with a soft smile from the ravaged Servant.

 

“U-Umu....” She finally spoke, eyes still a bit glazed over, “Y-You really went to town on me, Master.”

 

“Oh, yeah, um, sorry.” I felt a little sheepish after, but she reached out and poked my nose.

 

“No, don't apologize. I enjoyed every moment of it. You should be more assertive with me, I really like it.”

 

 

Pulling my shorts back up, I gently kissed her forehead, “Sure. I just hope that no one, you know, heard us...we were pretty loud...”

 

To that, Nero waved her hand dismissively. “Nope. Everyone else is at the beach, no one even knew I left. Everything is fine, I assure you.” With that, I scooped her up in my arms, carrying her to clean up. Not knowing that a certain horned Lancer heard us....

 


End file.
